


Family? What's that?

by catpop12343



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted Children, Books, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It is now, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), This is my first fic please forgive me, is that a thing?, jack has anxiety, like lots of books, seriously this is a slow burn, slow burn found family, the dramatic shift from past tense to present tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpop12343/pseuds/catpop12343
Summary: Jack has lived at the orphanage for the past four years of his life. Despite having few friends beyond the wild and interesting Emma, he seemed happy. Little did he know that his whole life would be turned around with the sudden arrival of two ethereal and occult beings.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for the past Someone knows how long, so I finally gave up and wrote the damn thing. I have more chapters planned, but school will keep me from making regular updates. So yeah, enjoy the trash!

I opened my eyes only to find myself plummeting downwards into an inky black void. I was underwater, and the undertow had swept me out to sea, away from the vibrant coral reef. I began to panic, but soon realized that my situation was impossible; I didn’t live anywhere near the ocean, let alone the tropics.

 _I must be dreaming then._ I told myself. With this newfound knowledge I gave myself gills so I could breathe, and fins that could swim against the current. Dreaming was almost always enjoyable for me; I can go anywhere, and do anything.

I explored the vast ocean, from the reef to deep sea chasms. Too soon however, I found myself awake again, wrapped up in my duvet, sunlight barely streaming through the curtains. Everyone else was still asleep.

My day continued as it usually did; I’d wake up with the other children, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and go about doing as we pleased. Later that morning, I found myself under a big oak tree, reading from a small pile of my favorite books; _Pride and Prejudice, Oliver Twist,_ and _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ to name a few.

A young girl, Emma, approached me. “Jack, can you read to me? I’m booored.” she collapsed dramatically, falling into her typical spot next to me.

“Alright. Any requests?” I asked, pushing my thick dark hair away from my eyes.

“Aw, c’mon Jack. you know my favorite.” she said, punching me lightly.

I rolled my eyes, and placed a bookmark in _A Clockwork Orange,_ and pulled out my copy of _The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe,_ and began to read.

I had just finished reading _The Murders in the Rue Morgue_ when I felt a shift in the atmosphere. Nothing too dramatic, like a gentle breeze on an otherwise quiet day. Then out of the corner of my eye, I managed to sight two middle-aged men, talking to one of the chaperones. One of them was dressed in all black, which stood out against his red hair, and wore sunglasses. The other wore much lighter colors and seemed like he was off to a fancy party or a wedding. I silently hoped they wouldn’t come my way and continued reading to the excitable blonde sitting next to me.

After half an hour, a boy with caramel skin and curly black hair loudly declared that if anyone could beat him in a footrace, he would eat his shirt. And Emma, never one to pass up such an opportunity, smirked at me, before sprinting off.

I shook my head in sympathy. That poor boy was mistaken to think he could win against Emma at anything sports-related. “That girl may bloody well be insane.”

I had just begun to pick up my previous read again when I heard footsteps. I ignored it at first, but rather quickly realised that it was the man in white from earlier. My heart rate spiked at the thought of interacting with another human being, so I buried myself deeper into my book, desperately trying to get back into the plot.

“Good morning, my dear. May I ask what you’re reading?” his voice was as gentle as his appearance would let on. Now that he was closer, I could see that he wore a cream coloured coat, as well as a blue shirt, a brown waistcoat, and a tartan bowtie. From the way sunlight shone through the canopy it made him look like an angel, halo and wings included.

I tried not to show how nervous I was, and said, “ _A Clockwork Orange_. It’s uh, one of my favourites.”

“Oh my, that is quite an intense read.” he said, a bit surprised.

“Hmm, yeah. I guess that’s why I like it so much. The prose is really beautiful too, and unique.”

I saw the man’s eyes light up, and I felt a little more at ease. _At least he’s as much of a bibliophile as I am. Makes him a bit easier to talk to._

He sat down next to me, and began to talk about some of his favorite books. Apparently we have similar taste.

After several minutes of nerd-talk, I heard someone call out, “Angel, do you actually _want_ to be late or what!”

Sure enough, the man in black was standing a few meters away.

“Yes dear, I’ll only be a moment!” the man called back. “I’m afraid I’ll have to be going now,” he stood up, then smacked his forehead as if in exasperation. “Oh dear, I never introduced myself. A.Z. Fell, pleasure to meet you.”

I shook his hand as he extended his arm, “Jack Percival Smith.”

The punkish redhead shouted again. “ANGEL!”

Mr. Fell bowed, and dashed off to join his boyfriend. Husband? Partner? I could’ve sworn I saw a wedding band on his finger, but it was only a glimpse; the man just wouldn’t stop fidgeting. Oh well, it didn’t matter. It’s not like I’d ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, bitches and gentlefuckers, I'm back! Consider this an early new year's gift! Happy christmahanakwanzika everyone!

Late one night, I found myself staring off into nothing. Rain pelted against the window, creating a pleasant rumble. Tomorrow would be the four-year anniversary of starting my life at the orphanage. I’m not even sure why I still keep track of it.

My family always seemed to struggle financially, even before I was born; but that didn’t stop us from being happy together. That’s probably what made the change feel so sudden.

_ “Jack, we’re so sorry.” Mother had sobbed, pulling me closer. At the time, I still didn’t fully understand what it meant. And when they dropped me off with a duffle bag of clothes and books, I held onto them for a few more minutes. _

_ “Will you ever come back for me?” I asked, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_ My parents looked at each other and then my father places his hands on my shoulders and said, “I don’t know.” _

_ With one final embrace, they left. And I never saw them again. _

I was only ten at the time, so it must have been innocence that led me to hope that someday, my family would come back. Maybe they’d win the lottery, or manage to contact a long lost relative I can live with. But that never happened. If it hadn’t been for the occasional letter, one would think that they forgot about me.

I eventually ended up falling asleep to the gentle thrum of rain upon glass. Pleasant dreams faded in and out, and before I knew it, I was awake. And it was still raining.

That day, I sat and read to Emma, as per usual. She was the first person I grew close to at the orphanage. We bonded over our shared love for reading and playing pretend, and she turned into something of a little sister for me.

“I wish we could sit under the tree,it’s always been my favorite,” Emma sighed, leaning back into the armchair.

“When in doubt, blame the weather.” I chimed, turning my head to look out the window.  _ Still raining. _

My friend draped her legs over the armrest, and crossed her arms with a grumble. “Won’t keep me from complaining about it.”

Around noon, I was approached by one of the teachers, “Jack, the dean would like to speak with you.”

I looked to Emma and shrugged, before placing my book on the loveseat.

Having been pulled aside into the dean’s office, most assume it’s because they were in trouble for some reason or another, myself included. I soon learned that this wasn’t the case.

“Jack, let me preface this by saying you aren’t in trouble, quite the opposite in fact.”

I sat down in front of her desk, and pushed some of my hair away from my face. “Okay? What is it then?”

The greying old woman sat down, “You’re going to be adopted!”

“Is this a joke?” I deadpanned.

“Not at all, we’ve found a family willing to take you in. Isn’t this great? You’re going to have a family!”

“Yeah… great…” I said, barely more than a mutter.

The dean smiled, and then I was seen out.  _ How am I supposed to handle this? This can’t be more than a sick joke, right? Even if it isn’t, I shouldn’t get my hopes up…  _

I pulled the duvet back into its place, and stuffed the last of my books into my bag. With a deep breath, I stepped out into the hall. Making my way towards the main entrance, I ran into Emma.

“Is it true that you’re leaving?” she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

I gave an empty smile, and returned her hug. “Yeah, it is. Will you be okay without me? Can’t have you dying of boredom.”

Emma laughed a bit. “I’ll be okay. Just so long as you promise to write me alright?”

I nodded. “I promise. Oh, I’ll need to write my parents about my new address once I get there, too.”

Emma pulled away, and punched my arm. “Good luck, Jack. Don’t scare them away either.”

I gasped in false shock. “Emma! How dare you assume I’d scare  _ anyone!” _

With a final fit of laughter, we parted ways at last, and I couldn’t help feeling a bit better.

The rain was finally letting up, revealing an orange and red sunset, the remaining clouds illuminated with a pink backlight. Pretty soon the stars would show themselves, too.

I waited outside with the guidance counselor. We hardly talked, but it was still nice to have some company. After half an hour of near silence, I thought I heard something in the distance. _ Is that… music? _

_ Another one bites the dust _

_ Another one bites the dust _

_ And another one gone, and another one gone _

_ Another one bites the dust _

_ Hey, I'm gonna get you, too _

_ Another one bites the dust _

Sure enough, someone was blasting  _ Queen  _ loud enough to wake the dead, and driving a sleek, black car, quickly coming to a halt directly in front of the gate. Who ever my new guardians were, they were bound to be interesting.

The music stopped and two men stepped out, and I had to stop myself from yelling profanities at the top of my lungs. Mr. Fell and his boyfriend/husband/partner approached the guidance counselor, and Mr. Fell shook her hand, “We’re here to pick up Jack Smith,” then he turned to me, “Hello again, dear boy, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“Y-yeah,” I choked. Words cannot describe how scared I was. Not even a past connection with him was enough to soothe my anxiety. 

“Crowley, have you met Jack? He really is a sweet boy, and has such wonderful taste in books!” Mr. Fell beamed, dragging his partner, Mr. Crowley over.

The redhead stammered for several seconds before settling on a simple, “Hey.”

“Name’s Jack,” I said, my voice nearly getting caught in my throat. 

Mr. Crowley suddenly spoke up, “Can we get home now angel? We’ve got the kid, we can leave, right?”

“Soon, dear.” Mr. Fell soothed, before signing off whatever legal documents were required for my adoption.

With that, the two of them led me back to their car, and just as I was about to pass through the gates, I looked back to the orphanage, one last glimpse of its grey brick walls appearing ice blue in the dying light. Then, I turned away, took a deep breath, and prepared myself to start a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I don't know how adoption works help


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here, baby! And significantly longer than the others. IDK I just wanted to write a long chapter. Also, Charlie and Jack are my precious babies and are too good for this sinful Earth.

I don’t know what to expect when I step into the vintage car with Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley, at least, I didn't expect the redhead to drive so much slower than he had been. Then again, I am technically still a child.

The two men barely talk. On one hand, I feel obligated to try and start a conversation, but on the other hand, it’s just a relief I don’t have to spill my entire life story. So instead, I pull out  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ , and my flashlight. With it being so short compared to other books I've read, I breeze right through it.

I was about to pull out another book, personally lingering on  _ Lord of the Flies _ , when I think to ask, "Where are we going off to anyways? Well, where am I going to live now, I mean."

"We're stopping in London to pick something up, then we'll head home from there," Mr. Fell replies.

That doesn’t answer my question about my supposed new home. "Which is?"

"Oh, yes! That would be South Downs." Mr. Fell's reply indicates that he had expected me to know somehow.

That being said, South Downs is pretty far. And London traffic is supposedly notoriously slow. With these facts in mind, I pull out my book, as well as a bottle of water. I want to reach for my trail mix, but suspect that Mr. Crowley wouldn't like it if I ate in his car.

Despite growing tired, I still revel in my new freedom to stay up and read past curfew. So I read for hours. And when I finally finish my second, then third book, I realize that the car had come to a complete stop. Vehicles of all kinds flank us on all sides.

I groaned. Stuck in traffic in the middle of the night. "Well this is just  _ wonderful _ ."

I earn what must've been a sympathetic look from the driver, who seems to be especially annoyed.

I would have been able to wait, if it weren't for the gnawing churning away in my stomach. Finally, I couldn't bear it any longer. "Excuse me, may I have something to eat? I haven't had anything since lunch."

"Of course dear, just take care not to spill, my husband hates getting food in the car," Mr. Fell replies, then nudging his husband when there was clearly a protest starting to rise.

Happily, I pull out a granola bar, and promptly shove the whole thing into my mouth. As I finished chewing, I feel as though I can’t resist my fatigue any longer, pull out my blanket, and form a cocoon around myself, before finally drifting off to sleep.

“Jack, wake up dear. We’re home.”

Blearily, I shake my head, somewhat upset about my nap being interrupted. “Yeah, gimme a sec.” With a groan, I stretch out my limbs and fix my glasses. I fold up my blanket, and shove it in my bag, along with my books and water bottle.

Jumping out, a quaint little cottage comes into view. Sure enough, it’s right next to the ocean.  _ It’s cute. Wouldn’t mind living here. _

Mr. Fell––well, he’s technically my dad now––gestures for me to follow. I take a deep breath, and jog up to his side. 

Then, there’s the jingle of keys, and the front door is opened. “We’re home!” Mr. Fell calls, hanging his cream-coloured coat on a rack by the door.

A woman’s voice comes from within, “Oh, thank God! I was beginning to worry.” The voice belongs to an American woman with tannish skin, long brown-black hair, and huge glasses. Her blouse is brown, with thin black vertical stripes, and her culottes are solid black.

“Thank you for watching Charlie, dear girl.”

“Not a problem! Although she can be a bit tough to handle sometimes.”

It’s at that point that a small child wearing an oversized pink button up shirt, light grey sweats, and white socks runs up to us, practically tackling the two men. “Daddy! Papa!”

“Hey kiddo, were you alright without us?” Mr. Crowley asks.

“I missed you! But I had lots of fun with Miss Anathema! We played checkers and go fish and built with Legos!” the little girl, Charlie exclaims.

“Oh, that’s just wonderful my dear,” Mr. Fell coos.

If they already have a daughter, then why adopt  _ me _ ? And she’s so young! They’re just making life harder for themselves.

Then, Charlie and I make eye contact. “Wait! Who are you?!” she cries.

“Ah,” Mr. Fell begins to explain. “This is Jack, he’s your new older brother.”

Nervously, I extend my hand. Instead of shaking it like a normal person, she hugs my stomach. “My name is Charlie! I always wanted a big brother! Let’s be best friends!”

I nervously pat her head. “Nice to meet you too.”

The two men talk to Miss Anathema for a while, and I sit on the couch reading  _ Journey to the Center of the Earth _ . After half an hour of chatting, Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley bid the woman goodbye.

Mr. Fell checks his pocket watch (who even uses those anymore?). “Good lord, you two should be heading off to bed. Come now, I’ll help you get ready.”

I sigh, and sling my bag over my shoulder. It really is a cozy place, but that doesn’t mean I want to sleep. For starters, I took a nap in the car, but I also just started a new book, so I don’t think I  _ can _ sleep, even if I wanted to.

I still go upstairs though, and drop my bag in the tiny bedroom. Charlie presumably has her own room, and sure enough, the bedroom across from me is decorated with loads of fun-looking stickers on the walls, stuffed animals cover the bed, and Mr. Crowley soon leads Charlie, who is now wearing a cat onesie, into the room.

I turn my attention back to my current space. A twin size bed is pressed lengthwise into a windowed niche so small it just barely fits, and the bedspread has an odd tartan pattern. A dresser is pressed up against the wall by the headboard. A round, red rug covers most of the wooden floor. And the window? The window provides a perfect view of the sea.

I give an empty smile, then, toiletries in hand, try to find a bathroom.

After I brush my teeth, I return to my room. I decide to wait until morning to unpack, and curl up in bed with my books. Here’s hoping this lasts.


End file.
